Eastern Swamp
The Eastern Swamp or Dark Swamp is a region in Ehb, the single-player world in Dungeon Siege. Map DarkSwampMap.jpg Overview The hero enters this sprawling and densely-populated swamp from the Dark Forest. Deep within it lies a guarded entrance to the Goblin Inventor's realm where Merik's Staff is being held. Internally this place is referred-to as the "dark swamp," with regional labels ds. In-game lore seems to favor the Eastern Swamp, though. The nearest external multiplayer start location to this area is the Lescanzi Traveler Camp, while players may also spawn within the mire at swamp witch Verma's hut. Purify the Temple The Eastern Swamp has a minor quest, "Purify the Temple." In the tradition of Norick and the Utraean Guardian, the hero is again treated to the sight of an old man drawing a few final gasps. This one is an Azunite scholar lying at the swamp's border. He tasks the party with reaching the churchyard in the center of the region and dealing with the awakened dead, especially the miniboss Wretched Zombie currently occupying the church, and setting Azunai's relic on the altar. Sinkhole Dungeon Beyond the entrance to the Goblins' realm there is small, waterlogged dungeon below-ground. Some people may enter this place inadvertently by getting dumped in through a sinkhole. This trap is located due-south of the goblin entrance, adjacent to a Life Shrine, and will probably be found before actually seeing the stairs into the dungeon. The party might get split up by this, with some people having to fend for themselves. The dungeon is teeming with Swamp Slingers. Enemies The bandits in the Dark Forest are one of the game's difficult spots. The Eastern Swamp is easier by comparison. ;Forest border *Black Wolf *Bandit *Bandit Archer *Hell Boar *The Lost Witch (miniboss) ;Swamp *Swamp Witch *Skank Witch (miniboss) *Wretched Zombie (miniboss) *Zombie *Headless Zombie *Goo Walker *Grave Crawler *Swamp Creature *Swamp Slinger *Swamp Stinger *Swamp Troll *Rotten Troll (miniboss) *Hydrack *Mangler *Bronze Gargoyle *Tretch History Located in central Ehb, the Eastern Swamp is a large estuary at the northernmost end of the Bay of Ehb, where runoff from the Green Range flows down the mountains and into the sea. The wetlands are infested by swarms of dangerous insects and monstrous amphibians known as 'manglers'; there are even reports of swamp trolls and swamp witches lurking deep within the heart of this region. To the north lies the Dark Forest. An Azunite temple located here was desecrated by a wakening evil during the Seck Resurgence, causing the dead to rise from their tombs. A hero purified the temple with a blessed icon given to him by a dying scholar. The Goblins who ambushed the Grand Mage Merik dwelt within the swamp, using a large tree to hide the entrance to their secret laboratory. It was here that they took the Staff of Stars after stealing it, and it was here that a farmer from the west retrieved it in their quest to save Ehb. The nature mage, Andiemus. found himself stranded in the swamp until the same party seeking Merik's staff found him, and recruited him to their cause. The friendly witch named Verma also lived somewhere in the Eastern Swamp, brewing potions and selling them to passers-by. These persons-of-interest can both be found in the network of shacks and walkways that lie beyond the Azunite churchyard. There was also, near a health shrine, a strange chunk of land that descended into a smelly dungeon, which shortly rose back up into the swamp. Category:Locations in Ehb Category:Locations Category:Swamp regions